Finally getting a taste
by RinaRinaRina
Summary: A simple sweet D18 fanfiction in which Dino finally gets what he obviously deserves


I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If you do not like yaoi (Boy's love) then please do not read.

Thank you for visiting this fanfiction!

* * *

As Hibari walked into the room he noticed that the only light on was a small lamp beside the couch that was barely visible. The person on the couch could not be seen, but since the raven-haired boy had strong senses he could tell there was someone there. He walked over and smacked the person with his tonfas in a flash. At least he thought he'd hit them, it was a hand that was holding onto the other end of one of his tonfas. He quickly pulled away and aimed again.

"Whoa, Kyouya! What are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Cavallone?"

The two stared at each other through the dark, although one was really glaring instead of staring.

"I was waiting for you to come back", the blonde haired one said.

"And for what reason?" , the darker-haired replied, still glaring up at the taller man with seemingly unblinking eyes.

"Err...well, I wanted to see you and-"

Dino was cut off by a hard hit in the face, the tonfas were out again and Hibari was getting ready to hit him again, for some reason he seemed even angrier than before.

"Kyouya, why are you so violent!" he half-whined and yelled.

"That's how I am, if you don't like it, too bad", the prefect said.

Hands grabbed hold of the two tonfas and pulled them towards him, along with Hibari. The blonde leaned over and gently kissed the other on the lips. The raven-haired boy, surprised, loosened his grip on the tonfas. Dino took the chance to pull them away and throw them to the floor. He then cupped the boy's cheek and starts kissing him roughly.

"Mmph!" the prefect didn't know what to think of it, his mind in a daze. He was starting to run out of breath and he could feel his own cheeks getting warm.

The taller man finally broke off the kiss and allowed the boy to breathe for a minute, then took his lips again. The blonde haired one bit the other's bottom lip softly making the other to gasp. He took the opportunity to dip his tongue into the warm cavern.

"Nnngh!" , the younger boy was squirming under the touch. He just couldn't take it any longer. Hibari sunk his hands into the other's hair and pulled him even closer, closing the small distance there was between them. He felt fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, then as they were done, he helped by shrugging off the piece of clothing. Just as he was about to get his focus back on the Cavallone he felt something reach down.

"Aagh, Dino! You!", the raven-haired barely managed get out as the other man reached into his pants and found a particular wet object.

"Aah!"

Just a mere touch and he was making such sounds, so cute, the blonde-haired thought.

"What do you think you're doing? , the raven-haired said between the many breathes he took.

"Aah!, stop that!", Hibari managed to yell as the other squeezed lightly.

"Kyouya, you're so cute", the blonde chuckled.

"Who gave you permission to call me cute!", the younger boy said, pulling the other's hands out of his pants whilst shoving him away.

"Kyouya, you were the one who pulled me closer, didn't you want to feel more?" , he teased.

The blonde was hit in the head with a tonfa, how Hibari had managed to get his hands on them again he didn't know. Before he could think too much of it he d tripped over a chair near the couch and landed hard on his back.

"Oow! That hurt, Kyouya, how mean~", the boss teased with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up", the younger one said as he grabbed the blonde by the collar and smashed his lips against the other's.

The blonde made a reminder to himself to be careful as to not get on his nerves, since he had just been pushed away a minute ago. When the younger boy broke the kiss, the Cavallone boss couldn't help but think about how sexy the other looked with a flushed face, half-lidded eyes and slightly-opened lips. He reached up to cup one of his cheeks and used his other hand to support himself to stop from falling flat on the floor. He sat up-right and pulled the other that was on his lap even closer. The blonde started to kiss the other's pale neck, earning him a small moan. He began to suck and lick different places, leaving red splotches everywhere. Once in a while, the boy would mewl when the blonde touched a sensitive place. The Cavallone smirked at that, loving the sounds the other made.

Dino lightly flicked the boy s right nipple and sucked on it, fingers playing with the other.

"Aaah, nhhn", the prefect blushed, as he tried to hold in his moans.

"Do you like it Kyouya?"

The younger one gasped, mumbling some sort of reply.

"Move your head back"

Amazingly, he obeyed. The blonde licked at the place under his chin with one hand on the side of his neck. It wasn't enough, he thought, but he didn't want to be rough with him and force the other when he wasn't ready for it. They d been together for a while but never actually got to the point where they were incredible intimate with one another. Kyouya never seemed too interested in anything of the sort anyway.

"Kyouya?"

"What?" , the raven-haired asked looking down.

"Seduce me..."

"Huh?"

"Seduce me"

"What on earth are you talking about, and who the hell would seduce you?" , he glared.

The boy stared at the man and couldn't help the redness that took over his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the man and bit his bottom lip lightly. Dino's eyes widened at the gesture then closed as he pulled him even closer so their chests were touching.  
The raven-haired boy moved down to kiss his lover's neck and suck on the skin, he received a hum of approval for it. He grabbed then searched around for the buttons on his shirt and as soon as it was undone it was thrown to the side, revealing a well-toned chest. He stared for awhile, the Cavallone noticing, smirked a bit. The raven-haired boy continued moving down the chest, planting kisses every once in a while till he reached the other's navel. Blushing as he looked down even lower, looking up at the older man he planted a gentle and shaky kiss on the Cavallone's lips.

"Dino?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we-?"

The Cavallone felt his heart beat faster when he saw the pleading look on the other's face, full of lust.

"You haven't seduced me just yet...Kyouya", so unlike him the blonde thought.

The raven-haired hearing his name called in that low, husky voice blushed an even deeper red if it was even possible and glared at the other. He moved down the other's chest and started to lick every part of exposed skin on the older man. The Cavallone was growing impatient by the second, Kyouya was being too gentle. He lifts the boy up by the waist, then carries him into the Kyouya's bedroom. Before the younger one was able to think he feels his back hit the mattress before his own lips are crushed by another.

"Mmnn"

Dino took the chance to unzip the other's pants and pull them off along with the boxers. The other hissed at the sudden cold breeze, he was completely naked now.

"Kyouya, you're all wet", the Cavallone teased, chuckling when the other blushed and lightly pushed him. Although it was true, but still embarrassing to be mentioned out loud.

The blond-haired licked and sucked the other's chest, and continued to move down. He stopped just above the prefect's arousal, and stayed there for what seemed like hours.

"The hell are you doing? Just get on with it!", Hibari shouted. The blonde looked up, surprised at the sudden outburst, but smirked and leaned down again to give the boy what he wanted. A moan escaped from the boy's mouth when he felt the other's tongue on him, then his entire mouth.

"Aaah", the prefect moaned quietly.

"Kyouya, you can let your voice out you know, it's just me here", Dino said as he looked up, still licking the boy.

"Nnnn, shut the hell u-aah!", the prefect couldn't speak as the man swallowed him completely.

The blonde licked the boy's member again before letting him go.

"Cavallone, wha-"

"Well I can't have you cumming before we do it now can I", Dino smirked as he leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kyouya, relax OK, I'll get this part over with as quickly as possible"

Hibari was confused, he watched as the man looked around the room and sighed when it seemed like he couldn't find something he wanted. Dino turned back around to face him as he smirked and put his fingers to the prefect's lips.

"Kyouya, do me a favour"

"What?"

"Suck"

"What do yo-?", Hibari was cut off as three fingers were shoved into his mouth. He frowned slightly as he licked the fingers that tasted a bit salty and started to suck.

Dino blushed as he felt Hibari's tongue slip over his fingers and stared at the boy as he watched him suck his fingers, imagining something much dirtier in its place. When he felt it was enough he slowly pulled his fingers away, there was a line of saliva connecting his fingers to the other's lips for a second.

Dino leaned over him once again and looked at him slightly apologetically. The prefect was about to ask why when he felt a finger push in none too gently. He gasped at the pain and wondered whether it would always hurt this much, not that he intended on doing it that much.

Another finger was added and the prefect couldn't help but take in more breaths than usual. When the third finger was added he was panting heavily and moaning out loud.

"Ne, Kyouya, is it this here that feels good?", the blonde asked as he pressed against a bundle of nerves.

"Ahh, Dino!", the prefect was beyond embarrassed from the sounds that were coming out of his mouth and put his arm over his face to try to cover his expressions.

"Kyouya don't do that, I want to see you...", the blonde whispered as he pressed even harder than before.

"Ahhh!, w-why?, n-no don't! You bastard!", the prefect moaned as his arms were pulled away by Cavallone.

"Because, Kyouya, I want to see your face when you cum", the blonde whispered into his ear as he pressed on the nerves once again except this time he didn't stop. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the prefect's hole.

"Dino, n-no I ahhh!"

The prefect was a moaning mess now. His hands were being held up by the blonde so he couldn't cover his face and it wasn't any better that he could see Dino looking down at him with a lust-filled gaze.

"I love how you say my name", he smirked.

"Nnnn...Dino, please"

The blonde chuckled at the wanton expression on the other s face.

"Ahhh...Dino, just hurry it up"

"Ahhhhhhhh!", the prefect moaned as the blonde thrust his fingers in particularly hard and came.

Dino stared at his lover as he started to calm down from his orgasm then leaned down to clean up the mess that had come out on Kyouya's stomach.

"I thought you didn't want to make me cum before we do it", he panted out.

"Oh well, it seemed like you needed it", the blonde smirked as he replied.

The two stared at each other for seconds that seemed like minutes until the raven-haired broke the silence.

"Dino, will you get on with it?", Hibari whispered as he blushed again.

The blonde made a mistake for looking up into the prefect's face. Eyes filled with want, slightly teary, and still panting heavily. To the blonde, he looked plain sexy, and he liked the fact only he would ever see him this way.

The prefect's legs were grabbed and thrown over the blonde's shoulders and he felt something much bigger than just three fingers enter him. A whimper comes out of Hibari's mouth as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of something else other than the great amount of pain down there. Dino panted as he pushed all the way in and stopped moving completely as he heard a small gasp of pain. Kyouya was not one to show pain yet it was clear that he was experiencing a great amount of it at the moment. The blonde whispered something into the other's ear and Hibari slowly started to relax.

"Go ahead", the prefect whispered with a red face.

Dino blushed as he noticed he could do what he had always wanted to. The raven-haired was pulled into another rough and passionate kiss as Dino slowly pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. A scream was covered as the blonde continued to kiss the other as he continued to ram into the other.

Dino finally let his lover take a breath before it was knocked out again as he continuously slammed into the boy.

"Ahhh Dino!"

"Kyouya, does it feel good?", the blonde asked as he shivered when he heard the boy moan.

A hoarse scream was the only reply he got as he thrust deeper.

"Dino -Aaah! Uuhhn do it harder you bastard!", the boy screamed.

"Is that how you want it Kyouya?", Dino asked as he slowed. The smaller boy almost cried out in frustration when the other suddenly pulled out and slammed back in with two times the force as he did before and hit the boy's prostate, causing the boy to arch off the bed and grab hold of him. Dino continued to slam into the prefect's prostate as he reached between their intertwined bodies and grabbed a hold of Hibari's member and started pumping. Hibari's moans got louder and his eyes shot wide open as he felt the two sensations at once. It was becoming too much for him and he pulled Dino down for a kiss as he came. Cavallone grunted as he felt the walls around his own member constrict but he continued to slam into the boy as he tried to find his own release.

"D-dino!", Hibari moaned as his member became hard again from the constant abuse being done to his prostate.

The blonde stared at the boy, still thinking it was unbelievable having his usually stoic lover moaning his name. They were also the sexiest moans he d ever heard in his entire life and they were urging him towards climax.

"Dino, uuhhn do it more"

The boss of a Mafia group was about to faint. Could Kyouya get any sexier during sex? As he thought this, his beloved lover decided to lick his ear before biting it.

"Are you ignoring me or something?" , the younger boy moaned.

Dino didn't think he could take it much longer, he began thrusting erratically like an animal.

"Kyouya, I love you god! You feel so good!"

The blonde thrust roughly into the other and continued since he knew it brought more pleasure to his partner whose voice still seemed to grow louder and louder. The raven-haired boy knew he wouldn't last much longer, the damn blonde was hitting some place inside him that was driving him nuts!

"Dino! Ahhh!Ahhh! Uhhn, Aaaahhhhhh!" , the boy screamed and finally came.

His lover was now thrusting without rhythm and after hearing and seeing Hibari cum he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kyouya!" , he managed to get out as he came hard inside the other.

The two were panting heavily on the bed and Dino was the first to regain full consciousness. He realized their positions and pulled out of his lover. Hibari moaned at the feeling and opened his eyes to see the other staring at him intensely.

"W-what?" , the raven-haired asked.

"Nothing, I love you"

"I know you idiot I l-...", he said as the last few words were mumbled.

Dino swore he saw a blush before the boy turned his face away. He chuckled and leans in for a kiss which is accepted with no hesitation. Hopefully it'll remain that way, although he was almost positive it would be a rare show of affection, but he would only try harder to get it.


End file.
